


Discovery

by dreamkist



Series: Stony Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Iron Man Suit Kink, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Tony learns more about Steve.





	Discovery

Someone entered the workshop, but Tony didn’t look up, he was focused on his calculations.

“Are you going to join us for dinner?” It was Steve.

“Did you lose the draw?” Tony briefly looked up at Steve. “I’m making a few tweaks to the gauntlets,” Tony said and held his armored hands up for Steve to see. “I’ll be up there in a minute.”

He expected Steve to leave, but he didn’t. Tony sighed and closed the data file. “Well, let’s go. Take me to dinner.” He slid his gauntleted hands down his chest. He caught Steve watching the move. He did it again, almost automatically, just to see if Steve was looking where he thought. His fingers trailed over his nipples, always hard in the cold room.

That was definitely where the other man was looking. This was an unexpected turn of events. Steve’s flushed cheeks sent a jolt of arousal through him, and that was also unexpected. “You like that, Steve?” he asked in a lower voice than he intended.

Steve could only nod. His mouth hung slightly open as he watched Tony's thumbs tease over himself.

Tony gave his nipples a little pinch. This would be fun.


End file.
